grocery_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliances are Everywhere!
'''Alliances are Everywhere! '''is the first episode of the first season of Grocery Brawl. Characters Margarine (first appearance, the host of the show) Double Chocolate Chip Cookie (first appearance) Danish Pastry (first appearance) Cheesecake (first appearance) Sunscreen (first appearance) Ankle Boot (first appearance) Engagement Ring (first appearance) Super Mushroom (first appearance) Garlic Bulb (first appearance) Onion Bulb (first appearance) Kiwi Slice (first appearance) Lipbalm (first appearance) Nail Polish (first appearance) Sugar Sack (first appearance) Flour Sack (first appearance) Aluminum Foil Box (first appearance) Cotton Candy (first appearance) Spearmint Gum (first appearance) Hershey's Kiss (first appearance) Pretzel Twist (first appearance) Rainbow Taco (first appearance) Fairy Bread (first appearance) Snowcone (first appearance) Froyo (first appearance) Fishstick (first appearance) Coconuts (first appearance) Lotion Bottle (first appearance) Curly Fries (first appearance) Rotten Egg (first appearance) Milkshake (first appearance) String Cheese (first appearance) Challenge Each contestant had to stand on all thirty of the supermarket's fountain's stepping stones before one of them falls off. Winners Kiwi Slice and Lipbalm won so that they can be team captains later. Trivia * Engagement Ring tells marriage jokes so much because she is meant to be a ring that can be worn on a bride's finger to get engaged to the groom for a wedding. * Super Mushroom's style of voice is like Toadette from the Super Mario games. * Garlic Bulb mentions that she and her sister Onion Bulb has had idols and these people are Pencil and Match from Battle for Dream Island because, according to Garlic Bulb, they taught these siblings how to speak in valley gal. * Nail Polish mentions that Rainbow Taco is the cousin to Taco from Inanimate Insanity. * Snowcone's favorite TV show to watch is The Crocodile Hunter. * Froyo's favorite TV show to watch is Full House, and she says that DJ Tanner is her favorite character in the show. * Fishstick's favorite TV show to watch is The Nanny because she says that Fran Fine makes her laugh in the show. * Coconuts is a reference to the character of the same name from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is also his favorite TV show to watch. * Curly Fries is related to Fries from Battle for Dream Island Again. * Froyo reminds Rotten Egg of Needle from Battle for Dream Island. * Fairy Bread is the only contestant with an Australian accent, while everybody else speaks in American English. * Margarine makes an homage to The Simpsons when she mentions her husband, Homer Butter. * Flour Sack says that her husband is Yeast Sack, which is a clear reference to a bread recipe. * Sugar Sack has no known parents because she is taken care of by her aunt Flour Sack. * Rotten Egg says that his favorite Battle for Dream Island Again contestant is Yellow Face because, in Rotten Egg's opinion, he is funny. * Milkshake says that her favorite Battle for Dream Island Again contestant is Puffball. This is breaking the fourth wall because the creator of this object show claims that her favorite BFDIA contestant is Puffball too. * The creator of this object show goes by the Dailymotion username, BeanSorbet25, and is known across YouTube and Google Plus as Nikki Roessler which is her real name. * The target audience to this object show is diverse, it can be for people who have watched object shows before and it can be for people who are fans of Shopkins. Video and How Grocery Brawl Impacted the Creator's Life Overall This episode of Grocery Brawl's first season was released on November 23, 2015 but uploaded to Dailymotion on the 29th of that month and year. At the time the creator was making this episode, she was 17 years old while she was still in her high school senior year. According to the creator herself, she says that Grocery Brawl was the only thing that "saved" her from how horrible her high school senior year actually was. If it weren't for Grocery Brawl or the existence of the Shopkins toy line, then she would never have came up with a single and original object show to impress the object show community. But eventually when she did create Grocery Brawl, then she got to own just two Season 3 Shopkins toys in March 2016 and will soon get more Shopkins toys in the future. However, she did get the Shopkins Chef Club DVD in November 2016 and, with that, the limited edition Kooky Cookie toy.Category:Episodes